


It’s an Afterlife Hack

by MadameFolie



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic), Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Psychopomps, Surprise! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: Onni meets a stranger in a strange wood.





	It’s an Afterlife Hack

**Author's Note:**

> For the Synchronized Screaming flashfic challenge: "dreams".

As for what he can tell. The snow crunches underneath his boots. It’s crusted over with mossy spots of hoar frost growing on the surface. This place, wherever it is, is cold in waking. Very cold.  
  
Deathly cold. And nearly as quiet. Gone are the sounds of wildlife in the woods. He supposes it isn’t too unusual for a dream. They abide by their own natural orders. Some mages see the forest for the trees. Others are inclined to share. This…this wherever, its silence doesn’t mean much. Better to focus on what he does know: The moon above is full and bright. The air snapping cold; each breath in lacerates at his lungs, and out in the distance he can hear ice shifting the earth.  
  
But there are lights up ahead. And where there is light, there are people.  
  
Onni does not know how long he walks. Perhaps hours. Perhaps only moments. His legs burn from the trek through the snow. The lights dance not far away, and as he draws closer he can see they are warm, like candles and fires. Good. Perhaps he can get some warmth with his answers. He passes across field, through winding wood. The path is well-trodden, and that in and of itself is a blessing.  
  
The mouth of the wood is bracketed by two heavy, twisting pines. And between them waits a gaunt man seated in a camping chair, scribbling something into a small, folded-over book. He looks up as he hears the crunching footfalls approach.  
  
“Oh. Well, fuck.”  
  
Onni makes to cover his eyes with his hood. But the spirit just sags back into his chair, flaps of his hat dangling dangerously off his ears.  
  
“Yeah, okay. You do that. But, uh.” He jabs a finger accusingly in Onni’s direction. “Look. You’re not supposed to be here, and that’s not a pile of paperwork I feel like doing. So on the count of three, you’re going to beat it. Got it?” Before Onni can speak, he raises his fingers, poised to snap. “One…two…”  
  
Onni wakes with a start.  
  


 

  
  
_**Crossover, aRTD x SSSS - Hannu** \- back to the dreamworld_


End file.
